In daily life, accidents happen in a bathroom frequently, such as coal gas leakage, electric shock problem, tumble problem, etc. Meanwhile, with the development of human society, most countries in the world are facing an increasingly serious aging problem is various degree. The injury of the elderly caused by fall in the bathroom is very common. Thus solving the issue of how to send alarm automatically after someone falls in a bathroom for timely rescue and avoid a second injury to the injured people caused by forced self-movement due to lack of attending has become much looked forward to.
With the continuous development of communication and microsensor technologies and ever-evolving information society, it becomes possible to develop a convenient and reliable fall alert device. People hope to have a device that can send alarms automatically in case of any unexpected fall causing injury, so that the injured people can receive treatment in time.
With respect to the situation that people can fall easily in the wet environment of a bathroom, a device which can detect the fall of the human body accurately and send alarms automatically, and does not require reconstruction of the bathroom, becomes necessary.
At present, common technologies used to detect the bathroom fall include: (A) an analysis of an audio signal, wherein a fall event is detected through analysis of the vibration frequency caused by an impact, which has the disadvantages of complicated installation, easy misjudgment and poor universality; (B) an analysis of video images, wherein a camera is used to monitor the movement of a target user, which can easily expose the privacy of the user; and (C) an analysis of data of pressure change after the fall, wherein the fall can only be monitored when it occurs within the coverage of a pressure sensor, but the wet environment in the bathroom makes it difficult to place the sensor.